My Love For You is an Art
by mizunyoro
Summary: Kugelmugel is looking for an inspiration. Can he get that inspiration he's been looking for once he meets Ladonia? Yaoi. Light fluff. LadoniaxKugelmugel.


Hi everyone! It's me blackrabbit34. This is my second fanfic so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers.

**My Feelings for You Is an Art**

_**Kugelmugel's POV**_

Today was just a typical day for me focusing on my art, and trying to find an inspiration for my art. Art is my life to the point where I find my independence from Austria a very beautiful piece of art. But right now I can't find an inspiration. Right now I feel like there's something missing from my art. I want to make a masterpiece.

While trying to think of an inspiration, I noticed Sealand walking over but I didn't pay attention to him and his friends, I just concentrated on my art. After that I saw this beautiful boy that can be my new inspiration.

_**Ladonia's POV**_

Kugelmugel is very weird. He is concentrating on something but what? Ahhhhh! But still, for a boy he is cute to the point of looking like a girl. Why do I feel my face heat up? I see Sealand come over to me.

"Are you okay, Ladonia?" asked Sealand.

"I'm fine so back off a little" I said with a little hint of irritation from my voice.

"You don't have a fever" said Wy as she put a hand on my forehead.

"Maybe he's in love," said Seborga with that stupid irritating grin of his.

"With who?" asked Wy.

My face became as red a tomato.

_**Kugelmugel's POV**_

It's so annoying , I can't concentrate on my art because Sealand and his friends keep shouting at each other. But I saw the beautiful boy that's blushing like a tomato screaming at them. So I approached them.

"Would please keep quiet!" I shouted with an irritated tone in my voice. Sealand and his friend shut up.

"I'm so sorry about these idiots" said Wy. I ignored Wy when I caught a glimpse at Ladonia. 'So he was the beautiful boy I saw earlier when I was trying to find an inspiration' I thought to myself. I just realized that he came here with Wy and the others but I didn't notice them.

"Would you like to join in our little circle of micronations?" asked Ladonia with a shy expression on his face.

"If you join we'll offer you friendship and equality. In return you just have to help us get recognized as a nation." said Sealand.

"I'm already recognized as a nation" said Wy.

"Sure I'll join you," I said.

I hope this will help me find my inspiration for my new masterpiece.

_**Ladonia's POV**_

'That cute little boy actually accepted our invitation for him to join us' I thought to myself in surprise. Then I saw him blushing while looking at me. Then he noticed me staring at him and the he looked away shyly.'Waaahhh! He looks so cute' I thought to myself again.

"Ladonia!" shouted Sealand, Wy, Serboga, Molossia, Hutt River, and Nikko Nikko in unison. I snapped back to reality. "Let's go" they said. We all went back to our meeting place.

_**Kugelmugel's POV**_

So we went back to the meeting place together with Sealand and the other micronations. I am quite embarrassed that Ladonia saw me staring at him while blushing. It was very unartistic of me. After various discussions (or yelling at each other) everyone went home except me and Ladonia.

"Aren't you going home yet?" I asked.

"No not yet" Ladonia answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I find it really peaceful here" Ladonia answered stubbornly.

"Yes, you're right. This beautiful landscape can be my subject for my new masterpiece"

"Do you only think about art?"

"Yes, art is my passion and with art I can express myself even better but right now I can't find the perfect inspiration for my art."

"So in other words you have artist's block?"

"That's right"

_**Ladonia's POV**_

My conversation with kugelmugel continued on. As he continued I listened to him. Kugelmugel continued on and on about how art needs emotion and how art expresses you. He told me how he captured all of the emotions in his artworks.

"Did you really capture all the emotions in your art?" I asked while starring into the open space.

"Yes I did." Kugelmugel said.

"Even love?" I asked

"Yes"

"What kind of love?"

"Love for parents and family"

"Did you ever experience the romantic kind of love?"

"No"

"Maybe that's the one emotion you're missing. The romantic kind of love"

Our conversation continued on. Then I kissed him.

_**Kugelmugel's POV **_

My eyes widened as Ladonia suddenly pressed his lips against mine. And then he pulled away. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," said Ladonia with a very embarrassed expression.

I looked away.

_**Ladonia's POV**_

'Great I kissed him and he probably hates me now,' I thought to myself with anger and hate all pointing towards myself. He looked away from me. I feel like crap now because I kissed him.

"I'm so sorry" I said as I get on my knees and apologized to him.

"Please forgive me I don't know what came over me to kiss you like that" I said as I desperately tried to explain to him my reason.

_**Kugelmugel's POV**_

I am still not looking at him because of what happened moments ago. Ladonia kept apologizing to me. I still can't look at him directly at the face. I'm blushing and I don't want him to see me like this. I look so unartistic right now. In short I am very embarrassed to show him my face.

A few moments later, I finally calmed down and Ladonia was still there. I finally gathered up the courage to break the totally awkward silence.

"Umm… about what happened," I said still not looking at him.

"I am very sorry" Ladonia apologized for the nth time.

"It's okay"

"Really?"

"really" I said as I turned to him with a smile.

I kissed him.

_**Ladonia's POV **_

My eyes widened. This time Kugelmugel kissed me. I close my eyes and kissed him back.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Ladonia visited his boyfriend Kugelmugel. Ladonia saw a beautiful painting of himself on a canvas.

"Hello, Ladonia" greeted Kugelmugel.

"Hi" greeted Ladonia back.

"I see, you saw my greatest masterpiece" said Kugelmugel.

"A portrait of me?" asked Ladonia.

"Yes, I call it 'Masterpiece of Love'" said Kugelmugel.

"And here is my thank you for making me an inspiration" said Ladonia as he gave Kugelmugel a deep kiss.

"I love you" said Kugelmugel as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too" said Ladonia as he kissed Kugelmugel again.

**-END-**

**Please read and review.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar.**


End file.
